gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Grunts
Grunts™ is a 2.5D Pokemon game made by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS and 2DS. Story You start off as a man (or woman) who was just recruited by Team Rocket. In the beginning, there are tests to see if you are truly worthy of being a member. You fight other grunts, and try your hand at setting traps for Pokemon (and their trainers). Giovanni (The leader of Team Rocket) is intrigued by your success in the tests. He partners you up with Blue, a fellow team rocket member and sends you off with high expectations. Once you and Blue have caught (or stole) 100 Pokemon and turned them in to Giovanni, he tells you about the Pokemon leauge and about all the trainers and their Pokemon. Sadly, you don't have any badges, so you go to PokeMarts to buy disguises so you can fight Gym Leaders. As you get badges, Blue decides to go back to capturing Pokemon and leaves you. You eventually get to the Pokemon leauge, and tell Giovanni details about two particular rainers that seem really strong (Red and Green). Giovanni tells you about an all out attack he is planning on the Pokemon Leauge to steal all the Pokemon. 25 other trainers there happen to be Team Rocket grunts in disguises. Without Giovanni giving you any specific instructions, you look around for suspicous looking trainers that might be grunts, and you run errands for them. Once you've completed 15, a giant blimp with the Team Rocket Symbol appears from above, and grunts start descending from it on ropes. Some have nets to capture pokemon outside their poke balls, and some start to battle trainers or steal their poke balls. One of the grunts give you a net and you start to run around collecting Pokemon. Soon, the Elite Four appear and you battle them so they don't interrupt. After you fight them, Red and Green challenge you to a fight (The Final Fight). When you win, the screen fades to black and text appears: "2 weeks later". PokeMarts now have Team Rocket symbols on them and have tripled prices. (Since you are part of team rocket, you get a buy 1, get 2 free discount). All the Gyms are run by people from Team Rocket and they charge a battle fee (They have different pokemon though and they are higher levels so a new challenge for you!). And Pokemon Centers now cost Poke Cash (Free for you!). If you go back to Giovanni's gym after the Pokemon Leauge Fiesco, you are awarded a medal for your great efforts in assisting Team Rocket. The game continues, however it is basically finished. Gameplay In Grunts™, you play as a Team Rocket Grunt. That changes a lot of the gameplay. Pokemon: In Pokemon Battles against other trainers, you can capture their Pokemon if they are weak enough. But, if you lose the battle against them, their Pokemon is/are returned. However, in fights agains wild Pokemon, you may capture them without risk of losing them. After capturing a Pokemon, you can give it to Giovanni for Poke Cash. The higher the level the higher the money. You get even more money depending on the rarity. Disguises: In order to fight gym leaders, get past officers, and enter the Pokemon Leauge, you must have a disguise. Disguises can be bought from any Pokemon mart. The first one is provided by Giovanni. If you commit a crime in a city (theft of pokemon, theft of pokemart items) your disguise will be your outfit on wanted posters in that city, so you should try to avoid wearing a disguise when you commit crimes. Disguises include shirts, pants, jackets, and hair gels (change your hair style). Stealing from Marts: When you steal from Pokemarts, you must steer clear of other customers and the cashier. If you are caught, your face will be on a wanted poster and you will be banned from the Poke Mart in that city. If you are banned from the Pokemarts in all the cities, you will only be able to buy things from the Team Rocket Headquarters (Located under the Viridian City Gym). Stealing from Centers: You can steal Pokemon from Pokemon Centers as well. There is a hallway that leads to 8 rooms, each containing a Pokemon from one of the randomly generated trainers in the lobby. Every day, new Pokemon and trainers are in the Pokemon Center. If the owner of the Pokemon or the Receptionist sees you stealing a Pokemon, you will be banned from the center and if you are banned from all the centers, you can only heal your pokemon at the Team Rocket Headquarters. Trivia Jessey and James appear several times in cut scenes. Cassidey and Butch can be battled, and appear several times in cut scenes. Professor Oak can be battled in his lab after the Pokemon Leauge Fiesco. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo 3DS Games